


Halloween

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Oh, Voldemort! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Voldemort hates Halloween.





	Halloween

Halloween, the _worst_ day of the year. I can't even scare _children_ on Halloween. They just laugh and ask for a picture. And of course there is Harry _bloody_ Potter. The boy is _everywhere_. Not literally, of course. But people dressed like him.

"Master, come quick!"

"What is so important that... Who is _that_?"

"The _boy,_ Master."

I pinched the bridge of my nose would be, had I had one. Good help is _so_  hard to find. "You think _that_ is..."

"Potter. Yes, Sir."

"Is your name Harry Potter?" I asked the crying boy. He shook his head. I looked at the others.

"That's exactly what the real Harry Potter _would_ say."

I sighed deeply, walking over to the cowering boy. I licked my thumb wiping it over his forehead. His scar ran, smudging red over his brow.

"My Lord, how could you _tell_?"

"Just put him on the pile with the rest and don't disturb me again." I sighed.

I returned to my rooms, wishing Lucius and Severus weren't busy.


End file.
